Goodbye, I'm Gone
by FourTris-SHEO-10
Summary: *ALLEGIANT SPOILERS!* What happens if Tris didn't die... What if she is in for something even greater that? Will Tris and Tobias ever be together again? What does Tris have to sacrifice to gain him back. My first fanfic Please review and read (:
1. Chapter 1

All characters and rights belong to Veronica Roth (-: Please review ^□^ This is my first fanfic ever for Divergent. I'll update ASAP if you guys like it ^^ ENJOY YOU DAUNTLESS PANSYCAKES!

Chapter 1

** Tris' P.O.V: **

I felt the harsh ground come in contsct with my body as the bullets pierced my skin, making me fall. But I've done my work...

_Can I be forgiven? _

I immediately think of my friends and who I'm leaving behind as I felt my conscious fade. Christina, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Caleb, Tobias, even others that I didnt even know... but I'm so tired... I know I'm losing this war for my life, I can feel it as my blood leaves my body, leaving cold and vulnerable. Tobias... I miss him so much already, I cant move anymore but only if I can... I would do anything to see him one last time.. To hold him close again and feel that spark of energy whenever he touches me, to experience one last kiss, to look into those deep blue eyes again, to fall in love oncd more with him... but I can't...

I smile nervously and tears fall down my cheeks as I lay on the floor helpless. My conscious starts to fade away and I see the light my mother is calling from clearer now.

As if fate allows my parents and me to be separated, swarms of men dressed in a white suit came rushing to my side, injecting me with a needle. A serum? Why? Didn't they want me gone?

No...no...no... this is exactly what they are waiting for. For me to be weak...

I turned my head ever so slightly and saw David, not with his memories erased but with a large smirk planted on his face and a small laugh came from him.

"Thank you Prior for making this less of a trouble for me. You see, we need you."

And with that, he left the room. I'm still in shock when I suddenly think of...TOBIAS! NO! I tried to move but the serum is taking place... I immediately lose conscious but with one small whisper.

"I'm sorry... "

**Tobias' P.O.V:**

With the war finally over, I can finally have peace. Tris... oh how I miss her so much. I practically skipped my way back to the compound, Tris, Tris, Tris! I walked into Dauntless and saw no one. Where is everyone? No, they wouldn't forget that im coming back, will they? Especially not Tris... I quickly ran into the compound and immediately saw Cara and the others and a sigh of relief came over me, but I quickly tense up when I saw Caleb. What is he doing here? I searched around frantically for Tris but to no avail.

_"Where's Tris?"_

_"I'm so sorry Tobias" _

What? What does she mean 'sorry'?

"Where. Is. She?"

Cara hesitated but quickly went on.

"Tris... She um...She went into the Weapon's Lab instead of Caleb."

She paused as if there was something she is keeping hidden.

"Well, Go. On!" I screamed. Tris! What happened? Why would she go into the Weapon's lab instead of Caleb? No, she wouldn't, she just wouldn't leave me here... No... Tris didn't go into the Weapon's lab... Beatrice did... Of course she would... Cara contained a sniffle while I ran to Caleb.

"WHY DID YOU LEFT HER GO INTO THE LAB?!"

My head was spinning and filled with what Tris' situation is right now. I turned back to Cara.

"I need to see her. Now."

I'm yelling now at the others... I know I shouldn't but all I can think about is Tris. Cara coughed and managed to tell me the rest of the story.

"Tris was shot while she was in there... I'm so sorry... But the thing is... We don't know where Tris is now or what condition she is in."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS'?"

This isn't making any sense... What is going on?!

"You see Four, we were able to recieve a footage of what happened and..."

"WELL SHOW ME!" I practically scream.

I didn't wait for her to continue, I just ran into the control room. I searched for the video and after countless searches, I found it. Time felt like it suddenly stopped as I pressed the button for it to play. I watched in horror as I watched Tris and David fight and argue until Tris ran and set off the memory serum but David shot Tris many times in the back. I gasp as she collaspes and blood gushes out of her. I wanted to end the video there and just run to her... but something catches my eye. Tris. She is smiling and crying... Why?

Suddenly a hoard of people dressed in white suits comes and injects Tris with something. I jump out of my seat and watch in utter shock. Tris tries to fight back but soon she is out cold. Before I lose it, I hear a small whisper over David's laugh. I pause the video and replayed it slowly.

"I'm sorry."

Then they dragged her away... I felt my cheeks grow damp as my tears continuously fall down. I slam my hands onto the desk and was about to break the footage in complete anger before someone grabs my arms and holds me back.

"Stop Four. That's the only clue we have to find her. She's alive, I know it."

I turn around and find Zeke with the saddest expression I have ever seen him put on. I immediately try to calm myself down but to only to break down in tears and collapses on the floor. My knees couldn't hold on any longer... I see Caleb walk in and I glare at him but I probably look stupid with tears. The great prodigy Four is crying? Oh how everyone will remember this... yet no one laughs...

"Four..."

Caleb. What more does he want?!

"WHAT?!"

He backs up, nervously but continues what he is going to say

"Tris wanted me to tell you that...", he gulps, "she never wanted to leave you."

"THEN WHY DID SHE?!" I yell back. No one answers...

I ran out of the room, mind filled with many questions: Is Tris okay? She was shot and also had the death serum in her... What was that serum? I've never seen it before? What if Tris dies?!

I mentally slap myself for even thinking that.

Tris... Where are you...


	2. Author's Note 1

I'm sorry to all my viewers that I didn't update... I got sick and I still am ): Anyways, I'm also sorry that the story line is a bit confusing so this is will be an author note to explain whats happening! I'm sorry... I know people hate author notes so I'll upload a chapter around the same time as this, so sorry if it took so long... (I'm sorry about my grammar and spelling too, I'm only human so I make mistakes) So, Tris did go into the Weapon's lab instead of Caleb and did get shot by David, but David didn't lose his memory and took Tris away for experiments, whether she is dead or alive. Tobias, who have just returned to the Dauntless Compound, discovers that Tris wasn't there and go to watch the footage from the Bureau they recieved. Knowing what has happened to Tris, Tobias is now wondering where she is and if she is alive (along with plotting revenge on David, duh!) I'm sorry that this is so confusing, I'll try to make it more clearer next time ^^ 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi my dauntless pansycakes! Sorry its such a short update but enjoy (: credits to Veronica Roth of course (: **

*5_ years later*_

**Tris P.O.V:**

I walk around the Bureau, hopelessly hoping for the day I will be free from this torture. I grasp the metal collar around my legs and lets out a sigh. The last time I tried to run away, the guards caught me and shot both of my legs... then attatched this device onto my ankles and it would shoot poison into my legs if I go too far and I have got too close to death last time I went too far to do that again, although I am welcoming death now, I can't just leave my friends though, if they even think I'm alive that is. The only time I'm allowed to go without it killing me is when I have a mission from the Bureau. Although I dislike the idea of working with them, it's the only way I am close to being free... and maybe I can see one of my friends again by chance...

I crouched back down in my cell, I have never considered this to be my home even if the guards and the scientists all treated me well since they needed me for their tests. No where is home without my friends... especially Tobias...

I lean onto the wall and let my back slide down the wall, reopening some new scars as I go down but I don't care. Nothing hurts anymore. I place my head onto my knees and let silent tears fall out and the faint voice from my dreams calls out to me...

"Tris, it's okay... I'm here now... I'm here for you."

I looked up and saw Tobias. I quickly stood up but I realized how much pain I was containing as my legs give out underneath, making my clothes soak in even more blood, if it can even get any redder.

"Tobias? Why are you here..."

I tried to stand again but to no success. Tobias slowly moved towards me and I finally felt happiness, as if the torture is gone. I close my eyes and felt his gentle, warm touch around my chest, hugging me close and tight. I sighed in relief, holding him close as if I didn't, I would lose him. Suddenly his grasp gotten tighter and stronger, blocking me from breathing.

"Tobias?" "Shhhh. It's okay Tris. I'm here for you. I'll always be."

I coughed and tried to escape from his reach, only to have a sharp dull pain coarse through my neck. A warm red liquid starts to ooze out, dripping down to the ground. I look at Tobias, knife implanted into my neck by his own hands and his deep blue eyes unfazed by this. This isn't real! Tobias wouldn't do this to me! I tried to move, only ending me collapsing onto the ground. Tobias leans down and gives me one last kiss and stands up.

"Tobias... wa.. wait..."

I felt the pull of darkness and circles appears in my sight. Tobias continues to walk but abruptly stops when he reaches the door and turns around.

"Tris, be brave... This is for your own good..."

The darkness starts to take my conscious away from me and the last thing I see was Tobias walking through the door with a faint whisper,

"I'll always love you Tris, you know that."

BS.


End file.
